Su otra cara
by Lucero Gomez
Summary: El nunca la había visto tan hermosa, durmiendo tranquilamente a la sombra de un árbol, BUtch se paró a contemplarla, al fin y al cabo, él no solo podía pelear con ella, él tenía otra cara. DALIACHICACEREAL ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y QUE LO DISFRUTES.


**One-shot.**

**Su otra cara. Narrador omnisciente.**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

Tenía cerrados los ojos, su respiración ligera y pausada la delataba, estaba dulcemente dormida apoyada en las grandes raíces de uno de los árboles más viejos que existían en Tawnsville, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas apoyadas en sus manos y los labios entreabiertos. El chico se le quedó mirando y se apoyó en el árbol que se situaba en frente para ver esa dulce imagen. Siempre que se la encontraba tenía que luchar contra ella y eso no le agradaba ni siquiera un poquito, quería conocerla con más profundidad, quería saber cuáles eran sus gustos, aficiones, sueños, miedos… Lo quería saber todo sobre ella. Pero no podía, a fin de cuentas, eran enemigos, siempre fueron enemigos y ojalá lo dejasen de ser algún día, porque él odiaba lastimarla. Puede que sonriera cínicamente cuando le provocaba un ligero gemido de dolor en una batalla pero en el fondo, se gritaba a sí mismo por haberle hecho daño.

Lentamente, la chica abrió los ojos, esos ojos de ese color verde tan magnífico que te quitaba la respiración, era simplemente maravilloso y hermoso, a él le encantaría acariciar su brillante y sedoso cabello y cogerla en brazos mientras ella se acurrucaba contra él y descansaba entre sus brazos, pero claro, ella nunca haría eso.

La bella jovencita terminó de abrir sus ojos y percibió una familiar y esbelta figura en frente suya, se alarmó cuando la reconoció y me puso de pie de un salto gruñendo su nombre. Él resopló molesto, él tenía otra cara que la chica no conocía y en verdad quería que ella la conociese así que a paso arrogante se dirigió a la chica desconcertándola, ella creía que le iba a lastimar pero lo único que él estaba haciendo era ir tranquilamente hacia ella. Butch se reclinó hacia Bellota y chocó su frente con la de ella provocando que la chica se desconcertase todavía más, él sonrió al ver la cara de no-sé-qué-está-pasando-pero-estoy-sumamente-cómoda -aquí de la chica provocando que ella también sonriese. Con su voz suave y cantarina Bellota dijo:

-¿Qué enfermedad has pillado Butch?

-La de la desesperación.

-¿Cómo que la desesperación Butch? Creo que te debería venir bien una siesta.

-Si es en tu regazo sí.

Bellota se separó de él con una sonrisa de estás mal de la cabeza y sacudió su pelo revuelto hacia atrás haciendo que Butch pudiese captar su exótico y adictivo aroma.

-Eres un pervertido.

Butch juntó sus manos en el cuello y con una mueca de burla y mirada arrogante encaró a la chica de los ojos color hierbabuena.

-Tú me haces ser pervertido muchachita.

-Venga ya, no me hagas reír, todas las chicas te hacen ser pervertido, o si no… ¿Qué le ha pasado a Diana? La chica de las trenzas rojas como el tomate.

-Nada. Con ella no ha pasado nada porque era ella la interesada en mí, no yo en ella. Ahora estamos en la situación contraria –Butch se acercó al oído de la morena y le susurró muy bajito- yo te quiero pero tú no.

Butch se echó hacia atrás con el ego por las nubes al ver que la preciosa joven que lo acompañaba había teñido sus mejillas de un color rojo intenso y le miraba estática con los ojos muy abiertos, al ver esta expresión Butch soltó una risita burlona y se acercó a la joven quedando muy cerca de ella, con los labios rozó su cuello y dejó un suave y tibio beso sobre este, al escuchar el suspiro traicionero de Bellota sonrió victorioso y posando sus hermosos labios sobre el oído de la joven le dijo muy bajito para que tan solo ella lo escuchase:

-Al fin y al cabo gatita salvaje, tú nunca vistes mi otra cara. Sí, mi otra cara, la que se muere por hacerte mía.

**Hola gente, como veis aquí traigo otra historia dedicada ¡es que me** **encanta dedicar historias a mis lectoras y a los que dejan comentarios, aunque no a todas los que dejan, en decir si tan solo han comentado una vez no le haré nada pareo si han comentado varias veces por supuesto que les muestro mi agradecimiento! Bueno, tan solo quiero desearles buen verán y decir que esta historia está dedicada a Daliachicacereal por comentar mis historias, un beso , Daliachicacereal, espero que sigas escribiendo y que te haya gustado la historia. Un beso.**

**Lucero Gómez.**

**P.D.: Si esto te ha gustado (o no) me lo harás saber con un comentario.**

**P.D. 2: ¿Qué tengo que mejorar?**


End file.
